


Dressing Up

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's daughter-in-law has a strange family tradition. At least, Lucius thinks so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 21 of the advent challenge and the prompt 'Santa'.
> 
> Masterlist for advent fics is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/437913.html).

"Santa? I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Harry laughed. "It's a family tradition, Mels said. A grandfather would dress up to surprise the kids on Christmas morning."

Lucius shook his head. "Muggles."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Not all of them. All of us have weird family traditions, ones that only make sense to someone so long gone that no one remembers. Only that we have to."

Lucius thinks back on his father swearing that on Beltane, all of them had to bathe naked in the natural pool on the property to cleanse themselves. It made no sense and Lucius had put a stop to it. He supposed he could see Harry's point. "However, I don't understand why Muggles believe in someone like... Santa was never a real figure anyway."

Harry shrugged. "It's about hope, isn't it? That good is rewarded."

"Yes, but honestly, Harry, how much help is that? It enforces the idea that one should do good only to receive something."

Smirking, Harry stood and crossed the room. "Isn't that the Slytherin way, though? I'd think you'd approve."

Lucius sat back to give Harry room to sit astride his lap. "It's more that good behaviour means getting something someone doesn't want to give."

Harry laughed. "Same thing. No one wants to spend that much on gifts, do they?"

"Oh, then I suppose the hall closet that you've filled with presents is going to a charity?" Lucius teased.

Harry blushed. "She's my first grandchild! It's mostly items they can hand down."

"As if there aren't enough already?" Lucius pressed.

Harry huffed. "Shut it. Will you?"

Lucius sniffed. "As if I would lower myself to dress as some mythical Muggle figure just please a little girl."

Harry smiled. "Could I persuade you to change your mind?"

"You're welcome to try."

"Mm. I'll give it my best shot then. For my grandchild, after all."

"I said try. Not that you'd succeed."

"We'll see."


End file.
